The invention concerns a plug-in connector incorporating an RJ45 connector jack for electrical and light transmission, which especially relates to hybrid cable applications, as stated in the principal concept of claim 1, and also concerns a complementary plug-in coupling also employing the RJ45 connector jack in accordance with the principal concept of claim 9.
Plug-in connectors for modern data transmission technology are usually designed either as electrical plug-in connectors with RJ45 connector jacks or a light conductor, generally having ends terminating in RJ45 connector jacks.
In networks of mixed construction, it is possible that not only electrical lines but also light conductors may be installed, so that a great need has been created in such networks for cable connections that are appropriate for both electrical and light transmissions.
Hybrid cables are known which accept, within a common outer enclosure, conductors respectively designed for transmission of light as well as electrical current. Typically, the employed conductor terminals lead to separate plug-in connectors.
DE 203 17 751 discloses a plug-in arrangement for the manufacture of an optical, plug-in connector for an optical cable, wherein an RJ45 connector jack is employed. In this case a coupling sleeve is provided, into which the RJ45 equipped plug can be inserted, by means of which the optical transmission means, i.e. the light transmitting fibers, can be coupled with each other. The housing body has borings to receive the ends of the optical fibers, wherein contiguous fibers, enclosed in a ceramic shell, can confront one another in essentially a face to face manner.
EP 1 199 587 teaches a connection system for a hybrid cable, which has optical fibers running parallel along electrical conductors, both of which can be connected to corresponding conductors in a common, insertable plug. In this case the underside of the plug has electrical contacts which can communicate with spring clamp contacts on the forward end of a connector bushing. The bushing may be mounted on a circuit board. The fastening of the conductor onto the plug is, in any case, done in a customary manner.
The invention has the purpose of making available a plug-in connector incorporating an RJ45 connector jack, which is adaptable to serve as an electrical and optical transmission cable. This is true, in particular, when used with a hybrid cable which enables a high immunity to noise interference and can also carry a plurality of optical fibers.
This purpose is achieved by the invention as defined in claims 1 and 9. Additional features of the invention are described in subordinate claims.
The invention in accord with claim 1 concerns a plug-in connector employing an RJ45 connector jack for a data transmission cable having at least one light conductor line as well as electrical lines running parallel thereto, and having further a terminal for an end of the light conductor line and in addition, electrical contacts. The described assembly of optical and electric contacts (hereinafter referred to as “connection block”) has an auxiliary housing for protection of both contacts.
By means of such a plug-in connector, combinations of electrical and optical cables, especially combined as a hybrid data cable, can be brought into a contacting union with a complementary female coupling, or with an appropriate bushing, whereby, by means of the insertion of conducting projections into the corresponding bushing both an electrical and an optical data transfer can be made.
In accord with the invention, an auxiliary housing of the plug-in connector encases a said connection block, which has a positioning detent for itself (and its assembly) and said connection block is relatively box-like in its assembly. This connection block has at least two penetrative openings for receiving at least two light conductors. A circuit board designed for a data transmission cable carries attachment facilities for the electrical conductors. The circuit board can be connectedly attached on one end of the connection block and contains parallel arranged contact tracks which make themselves available through penetrative openings at one end of the connection block and the encasing auxiliary housing. The auxiliary housing protects the connective assembly of the conductive wires of electrical connectors which are part of the connection block.
A plug-in connector of this type is obviously assembled from individual components which are simple to manufacture and capable of being easily fitted together. However, in the final assembled state of the components, a robust, precise plug-in connector is created, which fulfills all professional requirements for its functioning. Receptive, penetrative openings therein for the guidance of light conductors permit an exact structure for light transmission advantageously allowing the least possible loss of energy from transmitted light. The electrical contacts are simultaneously protected in their arrangement and enable a precise positioning of the contacting wires.
Advantageously, circuit boards possess blade type clamps for the joining of the electrical conductors of the cable. The connection and the securement of the electrical conductors to the blade-clamp connection is advantageously carried out by the use of a pressure block, which fits in an axial transverse direction over the blade connections, thus enabling the assurance of quick and secure contacting.
Advantageously, the employed auxiliary housing is furnished with openings to accommodate mechanical positioning detents of the connection block. An auxiliary housing serves first, for the protection of the electrical connections, second, to furnish openings for the penetrating connections wiring of an input bushing to be attached thereto. The locking system of the positioning detents also holds the plug-in connector properly aligned with its connections from the bushing.
To enhance the securement of the light conduction means, penetrations into the connection block can be protected by inserted cylindrical shells of plastic, metal or ceramic material.
The housing of the plug-in connector is advantageously composed of a plurality of parts, whereby the individual components of the plug-in unit housing can be properly interlocked together. By means of a threadedly tightened cable clamp fitting on the rear side of the housing (rear being to the left as seen in the drawing), it becomes possible to affix a combination cable or a hybrid cable securely to the plug-in connector.
In a further embodiment, provision can be made that the circuit board be molded as a component of the connection block or be alternatively welded, adhesively affixed, or secured by retaining detents therewith.
The invention concerns also a plug-in coupling employing the RJ45 connector jack to accommodate the insertion of two data cables, especially hybrid cables, with respectively at least one light conductor and therewith electric conductors which are run parallel thereto, with connection blocks for the ends of the light conductor fibers and for the electrical contact, all secured in a two-part coupling housing. Such plug-in couplings serve the purpose of connecting two provided cables with end to end plug-in contacts, which, among other advantages, allow increasing cable length.
In accord with the invention, the plug-in coupling also possesses a box like circuit assembly, wherein two circuits are combined to present two complementary faces confrontingly opposite one another. The two circuit assemblies, with the aid of aligned axially parallel bores, are to be joined together for the reception of and the arrangement of light conductors. Externally, and extending beyond the ends of this combined assembly is a circuit board with two spring clamp sets respectively placed to meet the electrical coupling of plug-in connectors which are to be hereto joined. The connection block and the circuit board are so aligned in respect to one another that they can be housed within two-part coupling blocks, whereby, accordingly, the circuit board also extends beyond the coupling block at both ends.
A plug-in coupler of this essentially two-part coupling block and housing design represents the necessarily opposing, but complementary female part to match a plug-in connector in accord with the description of claim 1.
Advantageously, the connection block has within its axial bores, plastic, metal or ceramic cylindrical shells order to increase the precision of the guidance of confronting ends of the light conductors to be inserted therein. The said shells are secured in place.
The half-blocks used in the plug-in coupling are advantageously aligned in respect to one another by means of being affixed by blind bores in one half-block which receive complementary positioning prongs from the matching half-block. The employed circuit board has, on both sides of the board, soldered spring clamp sets for the securement of conduction paths of the plug-in connectors which are to be thereto connected. The spring clamp sets on both ends of the circuit board are appropriately cross-connected with one another. Alternative to such conductor paths on the circuit board, that the spring clamp sets can be interconnected by means of wire connections.
The invented plug-in connector system, created from a plug-in connector in accord with claim 1 and a plug-in coupling as described in claim 9, can be made a part of a mixed network with great advantage. This advantage is attributable to the fact that, in particular, hybrid cable can function by means of only a single plug-in procedure while carrying both electrical circuitry as well as light-conducting means. Contrary to the conventional plug-in connector, which is designed to operate either only with light conduction means or as a conventional RJ45 copper cable plug-in system with added receptacles for light-conducting fibers, the invented plug-in arrangement is compatible with other copper systems, which individually require only a very small installation space and enable a secure connection and respond well to high operative demands. The invented plug-in connections can be made on the site since no special tools are required. Because of the modular assembly, the invented plug-in arrangement can also be repaired and maintained in the location of operation.